


[Podvid] Sweet Like the Sea

by fire_juggler



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Desire, F/F, F/M, Format: Streaming, Mixed Media, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Inara is a master of other people's desires. Her own desires, fortunately, are still capable of surprising her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podvid] Sweet Like the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Like the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431556) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> So, this is my first piece for my 2016 Podfic Bingo round. It will be immediately obvious that I have never played with video before in my life, so yes, _THIS IS VERY AMATEURISH -- PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!_ That said, it was so fun to do! I've never tried anything like this before and I totally understand how a person could get hooked on it. I did this in an evening after work. 
> 
> I've been thinking about different ways to present podfic and how it could used with other fanworks, so I was really pleased to get "Mixed Media" as a square for Podfic_Bingo.
> 
> Many thanks for storiesfortravellers, who has blanket permission to make fun things with their work. It was awesome to play with this little drabble.

[sweet_like_the_sea](https://vimeo.com/157384037) from [Fire Juggler](https://vimeo.com/user49541004) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how crediting works for vids, but the snippets are from Firefly and I Can't See Straight. The music is Liebesleid, as played by Gil Shaham.


End file.
